


The Bird is the Word

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Turns out, Audrey is more than a bit interested in the song Surfin' Bird.Based on a scene from Family Guy. Please don't take it seriously, I'm so sorry.





	The Bird is the Word

(One day at the Harvey Girls' trailer, the Harvey Girls are at the table. Lotta is reading a newspaper.)

Audrey: Lotta, can I see that paper for a sec?

(Lotta gives her the paper. Audrey reads it.)

Audrey: Huh, that's odd. I thought that would be big news.

Lotta: You thought what would be big news?

Audrey: Well, there seems to be an absence of a certain ornithological piece. (Dot looks up at her when she sees this.) A headline regarding mass awareness of a certain avian variety.

Lotta: Um, what are you talking about?

Audrey: (puts down the paper) Oh, have you not heard? It was my understanding that everyone had heard.

Lotta: Heard what?

Dot: Lotta, DON'T--!

(Audrey gets up and starts dancing - first by moving her arms up and down, then by moving them left and right - as she sings "Surfin' Bird". Dot and Lotta look on in shock.)

Audrey: A-well-a bird bird bird, b-bird's the word-a well-a

Bird bird bird, b-bird's the word-a well-a

Bird bird bird, b-bird's the word-a well-a

Bird bird bird, b-bird's the word-a, Lotta

Don't you know about the bird

Well, Audrey's gonna tell you about the bird

A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word-a-well-a-bird! (She then mimes surfing.) Sur-fing--

(Suddenly she starts twitching and babbling, then falls back in her chair, appearing to dizzy. Lotta rushes over to her in concern.)

Lotta: Oh, my! Audrey, are you alright?

Audrey: (recovers immediately and continues singing) Pa-pa-pa ooma-mow-mow, pa-pa oomow-ma-mow

(She repeats this as she gets back up and starts dancing again. Dot and Lotta look at each other in silent astonishment, but then decide to leave the room and let Audrey enjoy her song.)


End file.
